


the vending machine

by DuendeJunior



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Crush, Fluff, Gen, M/M, basically it wouldn't look too out of place in canon, sort of, teenagers being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: Kageyama's milk box gets stuck in the machine. Hinata helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octorina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octorina/gifts).



> a gift for rina, for being such a lovely presence on my twitter TL and for loving kageyama as dearly as she does (and also bc the lactose-intolerant kageyama headcanon came from her a few months ago)  
> this is as G-rated as it comes. the manga wishes it could be this G-rated.

When Hinata turns the second-to-last corner on his way to practice, not running like his life depends on it for once, he finds Kageyama engaged on a stare contest with the vending machine. It's not an unusual sight in itself - if intimidating vending machines were a sport, Kageyama would be the team captain -, but then Hinata looks down and notices Kageyama's foot propped up against the thing.

As far as Hinata knows, he never goes as far as kicking innocent machines just to get his milk.

"Yo, Kageyama", he says, walking over to where his friend is. Kageyama greets him with a distracted wave, without turning his head. "Anything wrong?"

"This crap doesn't want to give me my milk", Kageyama says. He puts his foot down. "I put a coin in it and pushed the button like always, but it didn't drop the box."

"And... You were going to kick it?"

Kageyama has the good sense to look sheepish. He turns his head away, but Hinata knows he's sporting an epic pout.

"Man, don't do that, you're going to break it." Hinata takes off his bag and does his best to hang it on Kageyama's shoulder, since it doesn't look like he'll volunteer to hold it. It doesn't work and the bag flops to the floor, as expected. With a sigh, he picks it up again, crouches in front of the vending machine and places it by his knees. "Here, watch me and learn."

He looks up one last time to check if Kageyama is really watching (he is, with a wrinkled brow), stretches his muscles, and shoves his arm into the receiving slot.

A high-pitched screech, followed by a "What are you doing, you dumbass?" comes from above him.

"I'm rescuing your snack from the jaws of the enemy", Hinata says, stretching his arm as far as he can in search of the milk box. It occurs to him that Kageyama and those long arms of his could have carried out the plan if he had explained everything first. However, if he knows Kageyama, he wouldn't have accepted, they would get into a shouting match, make faces at each other and end up late for practice.

He prays the vending machine doesn't decide to keep his arm, too.

As Kageyama starts tapping his feet behind him, his fingers wrap around a familiar shape.

"Aha!", Hinata shouts and, with all the care he can muster in such an awkward position, moves his arm out of the machine's grasp, milk box securely in hand. He turns around to Kageyama with a victorious smile. "There you go."

Kageyama is looking at him with a dumbfounded expression, and his ears are red. Is he that impressed by what just happened...? Hinata can't remember Kageyama looking at him like that in court. He blinks, and turns his attention back to the box.

"Oh, you drink lactose-free milk too", Hinata says, reading the label before giving it to Kageyama.

"Too?", he asks, unwrapping the straw. Hinata unfolds his legs from under him and gets up, brushing a bit of dust from his trousers.

"Yeah, Natsu can't drink normal milk." Hinata smiles again. He picks up his bag from the floor. "She likes chocolate, though, not strawberry."

Kageyama only gives him a noncommittal "hmm", already sipping from his drink. His ears are still red. It's sort of fascinating, actually.

"Anyway", Hinata says, because he refuses to think about Kageyama's blushing ears for one second longer, "I bet I can beat you to court today." He could have beaten him if he hadn't stopped to help. He wonders if that thought crosses Kageyama's mind too.

"No, you can't", Kageyama says, but Hinata is already running ahead. He doesn't need to look back to know Kageyama is following, with those long legs of his.

"Watch me and learn!", Hinata shouts.

They set foot on court at the same time, and Daichi yells at them for yelling. And, after practice, Kageyama tosses him a milk box identical to the one he's sipping from.

"It didn't try to sabotage me this time", he says with a shrug, grabbing his bag.

"Thanks", Hinata says.

He's not sure why, but this time his ears also go red.


End file.
